


Beautiful

by jenojaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cockslut!Jeno, Jaemin’s a little insecure, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, he’s very needy, i guess?, its literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin
Summary: “Christ, you’re beautiful.” Jaemin doesn’t know what he did to deserve him. “So fucking beautiful.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> .... Hello
> 
> So here’s some porn. Just wrote on a whim but liked it enough so I figured I should post it even though it’s not really anything special. Who doesn’t like porn though, right? Kinda similar to my last pwp I guess. But enjoy! And let me know if you did xx

“Christ, you’re beautiful.” Jaemin doesn’t know what he did to deserve him. “So fucking beautiful.”

Jeno smiles. It’s that sweet, shy smile from when they first met. The smile he gave Jaemin when he told him he enjoyed his company - the smile he gave him when Jaemin kissed him goodnight after their first unofficial date. And the smile he gave him while on his knees, after their first, very official date. 

It seemed so innocent until that day. Jeno was bashful - shy, even, and didn’t take compliments well, but he liked Jaemin enough to not dismiss them. He hung his head and bit his lips and held back what Jaemin could only assume was a school girl like giggle. It was so pure and chaste, but it turned out to be coy, plastered across his face along with Jaemin’s come by the end of the night. 

It had been awhile since then, and Jeno definitely had Jaemin wrapped around his finger - and enjoyed it, as well. But no matter how much time passes - how long they’ve been dating - Jaemin is always still shocked with the sight of him. 

“Am I?” Jeno giggles, unevenly as he rolls his hips back down into Jaemin’s lap, their hips meeting breaking his face into a silent gasp. 

“You have to know that by now, Jen.” Jaemin laughs a bit, knowing how much Jeno plays into the part for the sake of the scene. He liked playing innocent, even when his body was on full display. Actually - especially when he was. 

Jeno sighs as he opens his eyes, locking them on the younger as he leans back, his palms on Jaemin’s knees. “Tell me?” He asks, as if Jaemin couldn’t write novels about the sight in front of him. 

“Look at you -“ Jaemin groans, absolutely intoxicated by the tightness of Jeno’s body - by the sight of his chest with beads of sweat running down his abdomen. “You’re like a fucking art piece.”

Jeno whines, almost as if he’s confirming Jaemin’s on the right track with his words, encouraging further compliments as his palm grabs at his own left pec, nails scratching over his nipple and teeth gnawing at his lower lip. 

“Everything about you…” Jaemin starts, trying to formulate the proper dialogue to get Jeno off whilst his head is so clouded with pleasure. “Your body - your hips, your arms, christ, your cock-“ Jeno let’s out a squeak as Jaemin’s hands come up to hold his hips, punctuating his sentence. “Look so pretty riding me. Always so pretty for me.”

Jeno’s thin fingers slide over his chest and to his own jaw, his mouth opening and his tongue darting out for a second before he bites the tip of his index finger gently. “Only for you.” He says, breathy and spent. “Always for you.”

“Because you’re mine, right?” Jaemin says as Jeno’s hips roll down once more, the tightness of his body nearly blinding each time. “You belong to me, don’t you?”

Jeno’s chest heaves as his hips stutter, tight whines coming from the back of his throat as a shaky hand comes to grip himself loosely. “All yours.” He pants, almost as if it’s to himself. He’s stuck in his own head - it happens a lot, and Jaemin is tasked with bringing him back down to earth. Usually he would wait till they’re finished, but without much reason, Jaemin decides to call him home the second he realizes he’s gone. 

“Jeno.” He says in a firm tone. The elder doesn’t respond past a low moan, clearly hearing his name as an expression of pleasure rather than its actual, more demanding nature. Jaemin knows with how lost Jeno is in his own thoughts that it’s hard to get him to slip out of that headspace, especially with only words. When Jeno’s eyes still refuse to open when he calls his name two, three more times, Jaemin figures it better to take control himself, knowing full well Jeno wouldn’t mind and usually - in fact - goes crazy for acts of dominance over him. 

Jeno’s eyes are blown wide when he hits the mattress below him, his hands pinned by his head and Jaemin’s face looming above, inches away. He looks nearly lost - like he doesn’t know how he got there. But he’s brought back when Jaemin pushes back inside of him, his eyes rolling with a deep groan of his boyfriends name. 

Jaemin holds Jeno’s jaw as he picks up his speed, replacing any form of control the elder had with his own, pinning him completely below him - helpless: just how he liked it. “Look at me.” He says, seeing Jeno begin to slip back into the state he had tried to pry him out of. 

With wet, wide eyes Jeno looks at Jaemin, and it feels as though there’s almost an electricity between them. As if they understood each other from just a look. It was like that a lot in everyday life, their friends joking that neither finish any sentences because they know the end before the other even begins. But with Jeno’s furrowed brow and agape mouth staring up at Jaemin his thighs tight around his waist and his hands frozen to the sheet below him, not daring to move an inch without permission - it’s as if he understood something Jaemin had wanted for a long time. That - despite being confident in most things - he needed validation. He needed to be needed. And for Jeno to get off on more than just sensation - he wanted him to feel pleasure because it was him. Only him. 

“Jaem…” Jeno whines once more, his eyes locked with Jaemin’s as they pant in tandem. And he does get it. He understands what Jaemin had wanted this whole time - what he had tried to achieve within their relationship since the moment they met. That he had fears and insecurities like everyone else - that his constant admiration of Jeno’s body, of him as a person - was more than just love. He would never say it - he never even admitted it to himself - but Jaemin, on some level, felt as though he didn’t deserve Jeno in the slightest. And that he would never want Jaemin as much as Jaemin wanted him. 

But it wasn’t true. Even if Jeno had told him countless times before that he loved him; even if he constantly begged for him like he was a starved man - none of it sunk in until now. When Jeno’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss as he babbles his name like he’s afraid he’ll forget it. And as Jaemin‘s hips begin to stutter, Jeno says the one thing he had been wanting to hear for ages. _“I need you.”_

Jaemin‘s forehead is pressed to Jeno’s as his vision is flooded with black, his muscles all contracting and his vocal cords lax with sounds he’d probably be embarrassed of later if it weren’t for Jeno’s matching cries. Jeno clings to him for dear life, like he’s afraid he’ll lose him if he doesn’t. His nails dig welts into the damp skin on Jaemin’s back as they slowly come back down to earth together, and Jaemin begins to try to process what they had just experienced. 

There’s things to unpack about what happened - things Jaemin hadn’t even realized he was insecure about till the moment he was validated for them. But he can’t quite care to worry about them when Jeno’s eyes slit open, full of more love than Jaemin has ever seen in one person's eyes and then some. His fingers shake and his chest heaves and he cups Jaemin’s chin gently, pulling him down for a breathy kiss. 

Jeno smiles against his lips, his breath coming out in soft, content, warm puffs against his mouth. “You’re even more beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> my cc: https://curiouscat.qa/ilovetaem


End file.
